Wireless local area optimized (OLA) radio systems are envisioned to provide additional capacity, in selected areas such as office or home environments, to cellular systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. In such radio systems, due to the small size of radio cells and the resulting high number of access points, conventional network planning is not suitable. Instead, the radio system is expected to be self-organizing or optimizing.